


Happiness

by calie15



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Developing Relationship, Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 13:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2153133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I tried to stay away, but I just want to be happy for once.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happiness

“Isn’t there anything you like besides fighting and killing?” Jemma said in exasperation as she began to walk down one of the short hallways on the Bus, an away from Bucky. “I mean don’t you want more for yourself then that?!”

“You don’t want to know what I want,” he said from close behind her.

Jemma rolled her eyes as she continued to walk. “Try me.”

“You.”

At that she stopped and turned. “Excuse me?” He looked down on her with those same determined eyes she saw on him when he approached any task.

“Besides missions, making amends, taking down HYDRA. I want you.”

He stepped closer and Jemma released a shaky breath. No, he didn’t want her, that was impossible. “I-I don’t understand.”

“You talk to much, you remind me daily how much smarter you are then me, you’re constantly trying to make me do the right thing. You’re always trying to make me the good guy, when I know I’m not.”

“But you are-,” Jemma began automatically. It was an old argument.

“See? You also make fun of me because I’m American, even though you're just a stuck up Brit.”

“I am-!”

“You never let me finish a sentence,” he continued. Bucky stepped closer and lowered his head slightly. “Once in a while you’ll where a skirt that’s just a little to short, pants or shorts that are a little to tight, but most of the time you're dressed from neck to toe and it drives me crazy.”

“Oh, I’m sorry I’m not dressing like prostitute to satisfy your dirty American-.” He lifted his right hand and pressed a finger against her lips. Jemma glared.

“And I’ve tried and tried to forget about you, because no matter what you say I’m not good.”

All of the shock, annoyance, self righteousness that Jemma felt, it faded away at his words. 

“And…I don’t want that for you. You are better then me, and-.”

“It doesn’t matter to me who you are,” Jemma interrupted, as she always did, and this time he didn’t continue. “I’m smarter then you,” his lips curled up slightly, “I’m much more capable then you when it comes to making decisions. Don’t trust yourself to know what is best for me.” Then immediately her courage disappeared, and she felt like an innocent school girl faced with her crush. “Are you serious? About…wanting me?”

“I tried to stay away, but I just want to be happy for once.”

Jemma licked her lips. “With me?” She whispered hesitantly, still not sure she believed him.

“If you want me,” he responded, his face seeming concerned, possibly even unsure.

Jemma smiled slowly, warmth filling her at his hesitant declaration. “Of course I do.” 

And then he kissed her.


End file.
